DESDE TU PARTIDA
by arias serena
Summary: QE SIENTE EL CORAZON
1. Chapter 1

_**DESDE TU PARTIDA**_

No se que será de mi, ahora que estoy sola sin ti… me siento indefensa, como una niña en un lugar desconocido, quien no tiene a quien recurrir...

"_**Como duele el amor, el día se**_

_**Hace noche..mis lagrimas por**_

_**Ti son rio de eternos lamentos"**_

¿Qué será de mis sueños?, ¿cuándo deje de soñar?, esa pregunta es muy frecuente en mi, pero no tiene respuesta… nada tiene sentido desde que no estas a mi lado… - observo por la ventana mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salen de mi rostro-

Cada día quiero llorar, pero mis lágrimas no son suficientes para mitigar este dolor que me corroe el alma. Quiera maldecirte, odiarte, pero mi corazón idiota no puede dejar de amarte, aun en mi piel están tus besos, tus caricias y tu sonrisa... A caso ya no fue suficiente, por qué tanto dolor si mu único pecado fue amarte y entregarte mi alma…

"_**Como duele el amor cuando **_

_**Ti sonrisa ya no se encuentra **_

_**en mi mente, tu recuerdo se marchita **_

_**con cada minuto mi vida ahora **_

_**esta apunto de apagarse"**_

¡Ha que irónico! , todavía recuerdo como hablas de nuestro futuro, de tener hijos, una casa, hasta una mascota… aun me pregunto que pasó, todo mi esfuerzo se a un vacio un finito. No se que día dejaste de sentir mi amor, mis besos y mis caricias… si tu amor era tan puro y tan grande como me decias aquel día en el muelle, por el que solíamos caminar juntos. ¿lo recuerdas? - me observarte, sonreíste, mientras acaricias mi rostro (nunca lo podre olvidar): "Eres lo mejor de mi vida, Te Amo", yo en mi emoción esperaba que el tiempo se congelara que fuera eterno...

"_**Como duele amar mi corazón se encuentra**_

_**Como una herida, encerrada bajo llave,**_

_**Abre las puertas de esa jaula y déjame **_

_**Volar a la estrella mas cercana donde no se encuentre **_

_**La soledad..**_

Pero de pronto tu amor se marchito, como a una rosa que le falta el agua, que fue lo que te falto quisiera remediarlo, pero me es imposible mi vida se fue con tus cosas en la maleta... Ahora solo espero que el tiempo y tu regresen con el agua que le falto a la rosa de nuestro amor para que nunca vuelva a marchitar...


	2. Chapter 2

**ME SIENTO SOLO….**

Soy una sombra en medio de la oscuridad, vivo en un mundo de lamentos, Por mis ojos corre un río de dolor y mi corazón se encuentra en una eterna agonía.

Camino sin sentido mis pies están cansados y la ilusión se no basta para seguir, perdí mi rumbo en mi estúpido intento de olvidarte…

_**Me siento solo, soy como un niño en la oscuridad, **_

_**Mi alma necesita de ti, tu eres el manantial que a calla su sed..**_

Ahora no se quien soy, por que desde que me fui de tu lado nada tiene sentido, la desilusión me ahoga, ¿Cuánto amor le falta a mi alma? No lo se mi corazón se a convertido en un árido desierto.

_**Me siento solo, como un gorrión **_

_**Cuando a perdido su nido… Mi cuerpo **_

_**Se muere de frío necesito de tu calor, **_

_**De tus caricias , de tus besos..**_

Tengo tantas dudas y miedos mi vida es una estúpida mentira ahora me encuentro solo te preguntaras, porque partí de forma tan inesperada y ¿deje todos nuestros sueños?, por mi cobardía no sabía cómo hacerte feliz… ---soy muy poca cosa--- aun recuerdo aquel parque donde tantas veces hablamos de nuestros sueños y tú tan decidida hablabas sin miedo de nuestro futuro decías: " mi amor, sin duda tu eres el ser que más amo en el mundo y mi vida a tu lado será un sueño" – yo te observaba con tanto amor y con tantas ilusiones no sé cómo pudo mas mi miedo que el amor---

_**Me siento solo, mi vida es una eterna pesadilla**_

_**Porque el ángel que velaba mis sueños partió de mi**_

_**Lado…**_

Ahora no quiero el por qué ni el cómo de lo que fue nuestro amor, solo sé que te amo y solo pensar en ti me devuelve la ilusión las ganas de soñar… cada noche añoro que estoy a tu lado y no quisiera despertar…

_**Me siento solo, ahora quiero cerrar mis ojos y jamás **_

_**Despertar si no regresas a mi lado… **_

Como ahora por mi estúpida cobardía, no estoy a tu lado espero por lo menos ser el guardián de tus sueños así sea, a través de la distancia… te amo será la palabra que escuches todas las mañanas cuando sople el viento…


	3. Chapter 3

¿Por qué?

Hoy me desperté en la mañana pensando en ti…. De nuevo mi corazón se atormenta y me pregunta el por qué de tu partida…

_**Porque ya sonríes cuando estoy a tu lado,**_

_**A caso se te acabo el amor….**_

Anoche llego la carta que tú me enviaste, explicándome todo lo que sentías – sabes esa carta abrió una herida mucho más grande en mi alma- mientras aprieto tu foto y la carta contra mi pecho , y unas lagrimas caen de mi rostro como un rio de lamentos que no tiene fin-…

_**Porque no me dices que me amas, y acaricias mi rostro, **_

_**Como cada amanecer…**_

No quiero que estés lejos de mí, siento como se me acaba la vida poco a poco…. No comprendo el por qué tus palabras, si yo te amo por lo que eres… ahora me lleno de miedo al pensar que tienes dudas y temores de nuestro amor, además dime por qué dices que no puedes hacerme feliz, si yo nunca te pedí mas de lo que me brindabas, para mí era suficiente estar tu lado mi felicidad no tenía final, pero con tu partida solo queda un sabor agridulce

_**Porque no hay felicidad en ti cuando nos hacemos uno**_

_**Solo, ya la luna no se refleja en mi ventana, para**_

_**Avisarnos que ya comienza amanecer…**_

Quisiera que regresaras de nuevo a mí y me vieras a los ojos diciéndome de nuevo todo lo que dice esta carta, para poder entender tu corazón y no tener el maldito fantasma de la duda que ahora ronda mi cabeza--- preguntándome a cada momento--¿ no será a caso una excusa para alejarse de mi?..

_**Porque mil veces porque quedan en mi cabeza**_

_**Y mi corazón hoy no deja de llorar….**_

Fuera de eso estoy muy preocupada quiero saber como estas, ayer hable con emy nuestra amiga y me dijo que estabas mal, que no eras el mismo... Quiero saber qué te pasa o a caso ¿ya no confías en mí? , si te di mi vida mi todo… te amo y a pesar de todo estaré aquí esperándote como la arena al mar…


	4. Chapter 4

**REVELACIONES Y SILENCIO**

Un hombre en la habitación de un hospital, estaba derrotado la vida le dio una mala jugada y ahora no quería seguir viviendo, ya nada tenía sentido su mundo se pinto de gris, ningún tratamiento quitaría su dolor, no solo su cuerpo estaba enfermo su alma estaba herida de muerte….

Afuera de la habitación estaba la amiga, la médica y la hermana de ese hombre, aquella que no dejaría que la vida de su hermano se apagara…

Una chica de ojos azules, cabello del mismo color, alta y muy inteligente, su nombre era emy más conocida como la celestina para serena y para darien. Ella fue el Cupido de ese amor que ahora estaba a punto de morir…

-Doctora Muzino, el paciente de nuevo no quiso cenar, está muy ausente y muy deprimido me preocupa, si el doctor chiba sigue así, no sé que pase con el… decía la enfermera bastante preocupada.

Emy observa consternada a la enfermera- no te preocupes hablare con el…

Darien observa por la ventana del hospital, lee una y otra vez las cartas que le ha enviado su amada, en cada palabra se nota su amargura su dolor, por haber perdido al hombre que amaba… el solo piensa en todo lo que tenia para decirle a su princesa, pero no tenía esperanzas …

**Flash back**

Hace unos tres meses atrás, darien no sentía muy bien al realizarse unos exámenes descubrió que tenía un tumor cerebral, que no tenia cura en ese momento se derrumbo su vida…

-Emy tengo que alejarme de serena decía darien bastante confundido.

-Darien piénsalo bien ella te ama y tiene derecho a saber lo que ocurre.

-Para que emy si ambos sabemos que pronto moriré…no quiero ser el causante de sus lagrimas no resistirá verla mal prefiero morir sin que ella lo sepa a si me odie…

-Te das cuenta de tu egoísmo darien no puedes darte por vencido sin dar la pelea decía emy…

**Fin del flash back**

Emy ingresa al cuarto de darien en silencio, lo observa en sus ojos solo hay nostalgia y soledad…

Darien no te das cuenta que si no te alimentas bien y sigues correctamente el tratamiento no te vas a mejorar… decía emy bastante preocupada….

Darien la observa y le sonríe con melancolía...—Emy no se puede sanar el cuerpo cuando el alma está muerta, además tu sabes que esta maldita enfermedad no tiene cura...

Emy se acerca y toma sus manos- darien como puedes darte por vencido sin dar la batalla, tú no lo mereces y serena tampoco. Esta mentira les está haciendo mucho daño a ambos…

Darien la observa con mucho dolor – perdóname emy pero no quiero ver a serena triste, por favor no le digas lo que está ocurriendo, te lo pido mientras toma las manos de emy un poco tembloroso y frio…

Darien... niño, si ella te diera su fuerza sé que no te darías por vencido, además esta separación no solo esta apagando tu vida, también la de ella… ella no para de llorar, está confundida no comprende el porqué de tu ida, tus palabras para ella fueron muy confusas…

Darien se pone bastante mal con la palabras de emy y tienen que sedarlo fue demasiado para él…

En otro lugar serena no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de darien para ella todo era muy confuso, por más que pensaba no encontraba explicación. Sentía una gran angustia sabia que algo le ocurría a su amado darien y no se daría por vencida.

-Serena ¿por qué estas tan pensativa? Decía lita una de las mejores amigas de serena.

-Lo siento lita no quiero causarte molestias, mientras se seca las lagrimas…

-No tienes porque disculparte, dime serena no has buscado a darien, para saber que paso… no entiendo porque solo te envió una carta con emy …

-No lo sé lita, ella me dice que él no está en la cuidad, pero tengo mis dudas tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Búscalo, no te quedes con la duda te prometo que te ayudare en lo que pueda.

Tienes razón dice serena mientras se limpia las lagrimas no quiero poderlo…

Desde el día que darien escucho las palabras de emy decidió darle una respuesta a serena… una que acabaría con las esperanzas de serena de recueperarlo…


	5. Chapter 5

**SACRIFICIO**

_**Hoy te cortare las cadenas de este amor, no quiero que pierdas tus alas…**_

_**Prefiero partir antes que observar tu rostro lleno de lágrimas….**_

_**Tu odio será como mi muerte, el dolor que hoy siento no**_

_**Es comparable con el tormento de perderte, pero como la vida **_

_**Así es la muerte y pronto llegara el final….**_

Darien como en los últimos días meses desde su partida de la vida de serena se encontraba en el hospital, en ese cuarto que resguardaba su rabia, dolor, tristeza y ansiedad… con él se encontraba su hermana su inseparable compañía, quien no permitía que se rindiera a pesar de todo…

Emy la solicitud de mi salida esta lista pregunta el pelinegro sin muchos ánimos…

Hermano en unos momentos esta lista, pero puedo preguntar ¿qué vas hacer?

Veré a Michiru, ella me hará un enorme favor….

Emy muy curiosa le pregunta su hermano que es lo que va hacer, ya se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar…

**FLASH BACK **

Una chica delgada, de tez blanca, con un hermoso cabello agua marina al igual que sus ojos, ingresa a una habitación suspira y observa alrededor… allí se encontraba su amigo, su ex novio; en sus ojos solo encontraba desesperanza y una gran fragilidad…

Darien que bueno verte de nuevo, dice la chica mientras se acerca le sonríe y abraza a su amigo…

Michiru qué bueno que estés aquí…. Mientras la observa… ¿pensaste en lo que te pedí?

La chica lo observa… - siempre tan directo ¿verdad? Mientras mueve un poco su cabello…

Así es… dice darien… mientras observa por la ventana…. La chica se pone de pie y se acerca él y lo toma de las manos…

Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti , pero esto es demasiado cruel, tanto para ti como para ella además amas esa chica con esto solo lograrías alejarla… decirle que regresaste conmigo le partería el corazón…

El pelinegro baja la mirada- ella es mi vida, pero ya nada tiene sentido… mi vida se apaga poco a poco… Michiru lo toma de los hombros aun estas a tiempo de luchar por tu vida que pasa contigo, te vas a rendir sin luchar… un amigo mío pronto vendrá al país y es uno de los mejores Neuro-cirujanos , le pediré que venga a evaluar tu caso….

No puedo Michiru ya no tengo fuerzas, por eso te pido este enorme favor...

Lo hare con el mayor de los gustos, pero si aceptas que el evalué tu caso…

Si no tengo más opción…

**FIN DE EL FLASH BACK **

No puedes hacerlo Darien es demasiado cruel dice emy muy enojada, pero qué bueno que aceptaste ver al Neuro- cirujano

Darien se levanta con dificultad de la su cama y observa a su hermana…

No diré nada sobre eso, no me hare falsas ilusiones… pero mi decisión está tomada la llevare hasta las últimas consecuencias …

En su apartamento serena no paraba de pensar en las palabras de su amiga Lita: "si quieres saber la verdad serena búscalo no dejes las cosas así.". Así que decidió salir de la duda… se puso unos jeans, una ramera y salió de su casa directo al hospital directo a enfrentar a su ex novio, bueno eso era lo que ella pensaba….

En el hospital Darien salía de allí a una cafería cercana, a ver a Michiru. Un poco más atrás serena lo observa, no quiso sorprenderlo así que lo siguió…

Ya en la cafetería Michiru sale al encuentro de su amigo… Serena se sorprende mucho al ver esa chica sabía que era la ex de Darien… su corazón comienza a palpitar rápidamente y piensa ¿Qué hacia Darien con esa chica?... así que se acerca un poco y se queda observando…

Darien es un gusto verte aquí dice la chica de cabello agua marina y le da un beso a Darien cerca de la comisura de los labios y lo abraza.

Darien corresponde el abrazo, un poco sorprendido por el beso… sin imaginarse lo que pasaría luego….

A Serena el corazón se le partía en pedazos, desde el ángulo en que ella se encontraba parecía que la pareja se estaba besando… unas lagrimas salen de su rostro…

En la cafetería Darien y Michiru se disponen a sentarse… - no sé cómo pagarte este enorme favor dice el pelinegro, la chica pone su dedo índice en los labios de el…No tienes nada que agradecer… mientras toma sus manos.

En ese momento Serena no resiste más e ingresa al lugar con el rostro desencajado, llena de desilusión y de rabia. Se pone enfrente de la pareja que se encontraba allí… ambos se sorprenden mucho al verla…

Ahora comprendo el porqué de tus dudas, que cobarde eres Darien porque no dijiste que no me amabas… dice la rubia con la vos entrecortada...

Darien al sentir la vos de la serena siente que el mundo cae en sus hombros y Michiru guarda silencio...

Si comprendes no necesitas explicaciones ¿verdad?... dice Darien con mucha frialdad… pero por dentro se sentía morir…

El rostro de la rubia se llena de lagrimas con la reacción de su ex…- espero que seas muy feliz, junto con ella… Mientras observa la pareja...

Michiru intenta hablar pero él la detiene—El pelinegro observa la rubia y le dice te lo agradezco-

La rubia sale corriendo del lugar, mientras Darien solo la observa partir su rostro se llena de lagrimas y se siente algo mal, todo fue muy fuerte para él y cae desmayado… es trasladado inmediatamente al hospital…

La rubia llega a su apartamento, su vida ahora tenía el sabor más amargo de su existencia, juro sacarse ese hombre de su alma arrancarse el corazón de su vida…. Toma la foto de ambos la arroja al piso llena de rabia y la rompe en pedazos… llora como nunca hasta que se queda dormida…

En el hospital el pelinegro comienza a despertarse y abre sus ojos lentamente…observa alrededor, allí estaba su hermana y Michiru que al ver a Darien despierto sale de la habitación… ella pensó que era lo más prudente en el momento….

Darien toma las manos de su hermana y le dice la perdí para siempre …


End file.
